


So Much Better Than An Axe Murderer

by levkawa, starlitcities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, College AU, Face Sitting, Fingering, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, ass eating, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levkawa/pseuds/levkawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitcities/pseuds/starlitcities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shower will be quick, Oikawa decides, reaching up for his luffa. He then goes to reach for his body wash.</p><p>His eyes widen when he narrows in on the two objects in his hands. The luffa is white, and the body wash brand says Old Spice, something musky and masculine.</p><p>Oikawa has never owned Old Spice in his entire life, and his luffa is definitely not white, looking like it came from some cheap dollar store.</p><p>~AU where Oikawa accidentally stumbles into the wrong apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stroke of Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex in the shower? no. slip and bust my ass. break my dick. she slippin too. she knock her head on the tile she passed out. bleedin. i cant walk cause my jimmy snapped. thought this was gonna be sexy and we both end up half dead

Oikawa stops short of heading up the stairs to the apartment community, a long yawn jumping out from his chest and pushing tears into his eyes. As a night owl, he doesn’t mind taking the late shifts at the coffee shop. He’s used to being up at all hours—staying up all night watching alien movies was no problem—but he’d rather be doing something he enjoys versus work. On top of his job, he’s in the final stretch to getting his college degree, so classes have him more worn out than usual.

Simply put, Oikawa is exhausted. And the last thing he wanted to do tonight was walk home, which he ended up doing anyway. He lightly whimpers before he makes a step up, legs feeling like lead, one after the other until he lands on his floor. His hands clumsily fumble for his keys—as tired as he is, opening his damn door tonight is going to be a chore more than a challenge.

He gets to his door and stops, glaring a bit at the golden knob in front of him that has given him so much trouble before. “Just, work tonight, okay?” He asks the door quietly, like it might answer him. He grips the knob and readies his key, wiggling it just a bit--because his door is weird like that--to try and jumble the lock. 

Oddly enough, it opens.

Oikawa’s face contorts into a bit of a frown, surprised that his door isn’t giving him any trouble,  _ and _ it’s unlocked.  _ Did I forget to lock it earlier…?  _ He questions to himself. He wouldn’t be that surprised, with as tired as he is. 

He stumbles inside and drops his bag right at the doorway, kicking out of his shoes tiredly. The least he could do is shower before he let’s his head hit the pillow. He reeks of coffee remains and sweat; working next to hot machines for a few hours almost always makes him feel gross.

He decides he’ll use the last of his energy to shower off, and peels his shirt from over his head, tossing it somewhere in the hallway as he makes his way to the bathroom. Thankfully he’s memorized the layout of his dorm and was able to navigate it relatively well considering his drowsiness was really wearing down on him at this point, but the smell of ground beans had stained even his skin and the least he could do was wash it off before hitting the hay. 

Oikawa rips open the fly of his pants hastily, wanting to get out of them quickly, the way they stick to him makes him uncomfortable. He successfully manages to get them off without falling on his face, and throws them into some obscure part of the hallway as well.

He makes it to the shower, getting rid of his boxers and reaching for the knob to turn on the water. Just the sound of clean, running water makes his shoulders relax and fatigue put more weight on his eyelids. Thankfully the water warms up fast, so when he steps under the water, he sighs in content.

This shower will be quick, Oikawa decides, reaching up for his luffa. He then goes to reach for his body wash.

His eyes widen when he narrows in on the two objects in his hands. The luffa is white, and the body wash brand says Old Spice, something musky and masculine.

Oikawa has never owned Old Spice in his entire life, and his luffa is definitely not white, looking like it came from some cheap dollar store.

He doesn’t have much time to process where he is, because he hears muffled footsteps through the roaring of the shower. Oikawa’s heart races in his chest, wondering whether he should reach to put the items back, or use them as a defense. 

The door pushes open with a bang, and seconds later an arm punches through the gap in the curtain to rip it open. Oikawa squeaks, panic rising through him as he tries to scramble somewhere, but his legs act opposite of his brain and send him right onto his ass, thudding loud against the floor of the tub.

He yelps, and instinctively tries to sit up at the bottom of a damp tub, slipping and sliding all over the place to no avail. “I-I’m so sorry, holy fuck, I—” 

“What the fuck is going on here?? Who are you?! And what are you doing in my shower?!” The apparent owner of the apartment glares daggers down at Oikawa, fists clenched and teeth bared. He has half a mind to think that the frightened stranger in his tub is beautiful from head to toe, but he’s more concerned about  _ why  _ and  _ how _ he got in here.

Oikawa tries to swallow his panic and clamber to his feet, apology written all over him. “ _ Fuck— _ uhm—I’ll pay you for using your water, I was just so tired and—I thought this was my apartment, uhm—!” Oikawa tries to pull the apartment number from memory. He could have sworn he went up three flights of stairs, fourth door on the right. How did he get it wrong?

The owner sees the fear and remorse riddled all over him, probably coupled with embarrassment that he’s sitting naked in a stranger’s tub. While he’s still a little weirded out about the situation, he can’t find it in him to be hostile.

“No, er,” he exhales heavy through his nose, fists relaxing, “you were obviously tired. I guess I forgot to lock my door.” He awkwardly glances away, because while this isn’t the best scenario, he can’t deny that there is something positive about finding a beautiful, naked stranger in your own shower.

He looks back at Oikawa, who looks flustered and probably in a little bit of pain. “Do you, uh...need help? Getting up? I mean...I mean  _ standing up _ ,” he clears his throat, breezing a hand across his face and neck like he isn’t blushing at all.

“Ah, Yes, please,” Oikawa nods, taking the outstretched hand thankfully and stepping carefully out of the tub. At this point, things probably couldn’t get any more awkward, so Oikawa is just thankful that this guy hasn’t thrown him out the front door in this state.

“Do you want some fresh clothes? Uhm…” He pauses, waiting for a name while trying not to look too hard at all the beauty on display.

"Oikawa. Thank you… I’m sorry again, for all of this,” Oikawa rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He would stop to soak in this stranger’s sun kissed tan that stretches over thick and sculpted arms. It doesn’t take a hard look to know that this guy isn’t just skilled in heavy lifting. He’s beautifully crafted,  _ all over _ . He  _ would _ stop to stare, but the other man’s voice snaps him back to reality.

"No its okay,” he says passively as he waves Oikawa to follow him to his bedroom. “I’m glad it was a babe—I mean—” He clenches his eyes shut and bites his cheek. Smooth move. “Ah, fuck, I mean, I’m glad it was you and not some axe murderer."

The towel bound  Oikawa quirks an eyebrow upwards, a slight smirk playing upon his lips. “So you think I’m a babe, huh?” He snickers, though he knows damn well that his own cheeks are tinted a darker shade of pink than before. He hums again, signaling he’s waiting for some kind of name to be given.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, and compared to a murderer, yeah," he glares down at his dresser, his blush deepening. Thank God his back was turned to Oikawa. There is a small stretch of silence as he fishes through his drawer to grab something he knows won’t drape on Oikawa like a robe. 

“So...did you, y’know, look?”

Iwaizumi freezes over the dresser, hand stuck on a possible shirt. His breath falters for a second and takes a moment before responding. “Well… you  _ were _ naked.”

“Oh, well… You’re a catch too, y’know..” Oikawa mumbles, fingers nervously picking at the fabric of the towel around his waist. “So, what did you think of it?” He asks, partly poking fun, partly curious about what kind of answer Iwaizumi would give him. 

Iwaizumi lightly smacks his arm after turning around finally to face the rosy cheeked boy, matching him with his own blotchy face. “I swear, I can kick you out right now.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan, don’t be bashful,” Oikawa teases, still craving a solid answer, but also having fun putting quite the carmine shade on this stranger’s face.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen and his jaw pops open. “Wh—Iwa-chan?” 

The teasing stops abruptly, Oikawa reeling back out of his personal space, brown eyes wide and innocent. “Oh, is that not okay?” He asks. He knows he has a habit of getting friendly with people rather quickly, despite his intentions being lighthearted. 

Iwaizumi however, finds the nickname to be adorable, especially coming from his lovely intruder. “Uh, no, it’s...fine,” he says slowly, “you don’t want to use Iwaizumi?” He asks. _You don’t want to use Hajime?_ Iwaizumi mentally kicks himself, trying not to think about how good his full name would sound coming from Oikawa’s velvety voice.  
  
"Not unless you make me," Oikawa adds quietly, voice gaining something dangerous and sultry. 

Iwaizumi pauses again from grabbing in his drawer, looking back at a naked and dripping Oikawa with nothing but a loose towel on his hips. "Was that a challenge, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asks, voice gaining something just as erotic.  
  
And he slyly runs his finger across the edge of the towel, pausing at his pelvic muscles. "Should I... go back to the shower?" The look in his milky eyes is inviting, and with the slightest bit of tongue sticking out from his plush lips, Iwaizumi is just about to give into him. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes run slowly in the same path that Oikawa’s fingers are creating, feeling something trickle from the back of his skull straight to his cock. "I mean,” he murmurs, “you never did get to wash yourself,” he supplies, “maybe I’ll join you to make sure you do it properly."

The seductive brunet takes a backwards step towards the bathroom and they both tumble in, starting the water, the humidity rising once again in the small bathroom. With a desiring look, Oikawa drops the towel, revealing himself to Iwaizumi, who was pulling his shirt from over his head.

Oikawa bites his lip and smirks "You're a catch alright." and Iwaizumi just smiles back at him.

Iwaizumi steps to him, and Oikawa reaches for him, grabbing at both sides of his face and pressing their lips together. The kiss is slow, Oikawa hesitating because there’s still the fact that he’s barely known this guy for ten minutes and they’re already naked and backtracking into the shower.

With the space between them filled and the warm water rushing overhead, it’s easy to get lost on the other’s mouth, trying their best to focus on working their lips together as best as they could given their situation. 

They part enough for Iwaizumi’s lips to curve into a smile, his voice low with something taunting. “You nervous?”

Oikawa feels heat rise from his neck to the tips of his ears again, and mumbles, “Shush, this is really unconventional.” He feels a quick peck being placed onto his lips moments later, the now familiar feeling of the other man’s lips rather comforting to him, easing his nerves.

Iwaizumi mouths a trail along Oikawa’s jawline, taking in the sweet sigh that floats from Oikawa’s lips.

"You know, I’m starting to think that you stumbling into here  wasn’t so bad."

Oikawa pauses, eyes snapping open with some excitement. His voice quivers just a bit when Iwaizumi licks the sensitive spot just underneath his earlobe, biting down enough to send a spark of pleasure trickling down Oikawa’s body. "Really? When did you figure that out?"

"After I saw that divine ass and wanted it to sit on my face."

Oikawa can't even make a comeback with that besides being so turned on and rock hard it’s almost painful. There's no way he can hide it now, and Iwaizumi knows it, bringing hips closer and reaching for his body wash.

"I'll be thorough, so this might take a while," he hums, and Oikawa’s throat closes and skin tingles when he hears the click of the cap being popped open. He idly notices Iwaizumi hasn’t reached back for the luffa, and he tries to suppress the moan in his throat when he sees Iwaizumi lather the gel between his fingers.

Iwaizumi starts slow, hands sliding upwards along Oikawa’s abdomen, thumbs kneading in sensual circles towards his chest. He peeks up at Oikawa to measure his reaction before continuing, pressing down on Oikawa’s nipples, rolling the two pink buds beneath the pads of his thumbs. Oikawa’s head tilts back against the shower wall and whines, pushing up against his touch, hands flying up to grip Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

Iwaizumi continues his journey along Oikawa’s body, the actual washing part kicking in when he goes for Oikawa’s arms and back. Somehow there’s still tension added to it, pushed down into Oikawa’s skin by Iwaizumi’s strong hands, setting a fire underneath his skin wherever he washed.

Oikawa’s becomes weak when Iwaizumi’s hands work their way down his back, pausing to lather more soap in his hands before he reaches the curve of Oikawa’s ass. His breath catches in his throat and the smallest “ _ Yes _ ,” dies out on his lips as Iwaizumi massages his ass, kneading it, holding it in his large palms. God, and what a perfect round ass it was.

After a time that seems like an eternity of those hands spreading and  groping his cheeks, prodding that sensitive ring of muscle over and over again, Oikawa grows impatient. He knows full well they’re both hard and eager, and although he’s melting beneath Iwaizumi’s hands, he’s hungry for more, much more.

Iwaizumi has gotten dangerously close to every erotic part on Oikawa’s body, but never quite pleasuring him in the way he keeps silently asking for it. Oikawa whimpering every so often goes ignored by Iwaizumi. He knows he wants him to touch him, but he wants to make it last. It’s not everyday you get a beautiful present dropped on your doorstep.

Oikawa whines the loudest when he feels Iwaizumi’s cock brush against him, hot and heavy, but never moving further.

“Why won’t you touch me?"  Oikawa's voice is so needy, between a whine and a growl.

Iwaizumi takes a moment, eyes running over Oikawa’s soap covered skin. "I wanna get you as sexy as you can be," he says low, fingers stopping just at Oikawa’s hip. He decides right then, at some point tonight he’s going to cover these hipbones with love bites and good grips, proof that he’s going to leave Oikawa thoroughly fucked when he’s done.

Oikawa’s patience reaches it’s limit after hearing Iwaizumi utter those words, and he pushes away from the wall and kisses him hard, blunt nails raking down Iwaizumi’s chest and stomach.  _ God _ , could this guy be any better sculpted? It’s like a fantasy come true, and when Oikawa’s fingers graze past Iwaizumi’s happy trail, his dick jumps, teeth nibbling down on Iwaizumi’s lip.

Something in him breaks, and he gets a hand around Iwaizumi’s cock hurriedly, smirking just slightly against his mouth as he starts to stroke him in a steady rhythm.

Iwaizumi lets him do it, he lets him work his cock eagerly, and gets into his ear. "Someone's eager to be fucked..."

Oikawa's legs almost give out right then and there, hearing Iwaizumi grow bolder the further they go.

Noticing his tensing and the hand tugging his cock obvious proof of Oikawa’s ambitions. Iwaizumi huffs gruffly, deciding to finally put an end to the torturous teasing and his hand dips down and wraps about Oikawa’s hardness as well, nibbling his ear, the other hand finding its way to his hole and circles around hesitantly.

“...Can I?” His voice draws low, the vibration of his vocal cords playing Oikawa like a damn piano, and he nods into the muscular shoulder before him, resting his forehead there in embarrassment mixed with pleasure.

"H-holy fuck, please do." Oikawa’s voice falters for the thousandth time and when those fingers push in he’s a goner, not that he already wasn’t from the start.

Iwaizumi starts out slow, fingers curling in an effort to find the spot that would send Oikawa wheeling skyward in pleasure. He finds it rather quickly--not passing up a chance to feel smug about it--and works it fervently, watching Oikawa tense and wriggle above his hand.

He gets three fingers deep, vibrating from the wrist and Oikawa lets out a series of the most angelic moans he’s ever heard, practically begging against the wet tile for Iwaizumi to give him what he really wants. The quick movements of his wrist last a while, fingers curling and scissoring inside of the tight walls, wrist snapping back and forth.

“Ahn-  _ oh my _ _ god _ -” Is what Iwaizumi can make out of Oikawa’s moans, his voice following the pace of the fingers moving inside of him. Iwaizumi gives himself a mental award for being skilled with his hands.

The pleading echoes in the shower, bouncing off the walls and landing back to engrave themselves inside Hajime’s mind, encrypting just how badly this man wants it, processing it and giving in. God, Oikawa was just so sexy whenever Iwaizumi’s finger would press upon the spot that makes him clench around his fingers, and he begins to imagine just how that’s going to feel around his hardness.

He backs Oikawa into the cool tile wall, sucking out any breath that were to leave him with his mouth. His fingers are pulled out, and focused on holding onto the lithe yet muscular body looming down on him.

"I'm not gonna miss out on your beautiful face during this," he growls when their lips part once more, and right there Oikawa forgets all about the shit week he’s had, the horrible walk home from work, the completely embarrassing fact that he stumbled into the wrong apartment. All he knows is this beauty is going to fuck him, and from the look on his face and the ardent tone in his voice, he plans on doing a damn good job.

Iwaizumi hooks an arm underneath Oikawa's thigh, pressing the head of his cock to his entrance. He gives one look to Oikawa for permission before he fills him to the hilt, slow and steady, then hooking the other leg and pressing Oikawa flat to the wall.

Oikawa grimaces and whines at the feeling and reciprocates it into the kiss, so hot for Iwaizumi that his brows push together in almost frustration, the steam rising from the everlasting shower not making his body temperature any better. A gasp jumps out of him as he throws his arms around those buff shoulders.

Blunt nails dig through Iwaizumi’s hair and scratch at shoulder blades. “Go, please,  _ now _ ,” Oikawa whispers almost in desperation.

Iwaizumi takes the breathy demand and rolls his hips, lips dropping open as he discovers just how good Oikawa feels. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Iwaizumi hissed to himself, but Oikawa catches it. He chuckles playfully, about to make some smart remark, but the attempt vanishes when Iwaizumi snaps his hips forward again, filling him completely and pressing his spine further against the wall.

Iwaizumi has set another goal aside from marking up those pretty hipbones. He’s going to fuck Oikawa until he forgets how to breathe.

Iwaizumi solidifies that this was a great idea with how good Oikawa feels, and the way he whines and moans into his ear is perfect. Iwaizumi is almost forgetting everything himself, all he wants is this beautiful brunet that stumbled into his apartment and when he hears a pitchy, whiny " _ fuck me! _ " trickle into his ear he loses all control.

His hips snap forward hungrily, beginning to slip from the steady, deep rhythm and become more erratic the longer Oikawa moans. Iwaizumi lets out a sigh that rolls into a growl when Oikawa gasps, "right there–! Fuck,  _ oh god!" _

It builds in the base of Oikawa’s spine, the harsher, faster, deeper Iwaizumi fucks him, the less control he has over everything. His mind goes blank, eyes snapping shut and grimacing as he clenches, the pressure and pleasure building to a point of break. He snaps right in Iwaizumi’s grip, head clunking back against the wall and letting out a strangled gasp, body quivering, cock jumping and spilling white hot against his and Iwaizumi’s stomachs.

He pulls his thick cock out of Oikawa’s tight hole with a loud grunt, eyebrows furrowing harshly at the sudden loss of incredible stimulation.

Iwaizumi follows shortly right after him, hips stuttering and moan rumbling out from his chest, and if the neighbors didn't know their names before, they do now.

They breathe harshly in unison, wet hair dripping onto their skin and water coming down on them in streams. Oikawa’s toes curl a couple times, legs still hooked around Iwa-chan’s back.

Iwaizumi lifts his head from Oikawa’s shoulder, pressing a row of kisses up his neck to his jawline before he pulls back to take a good look at him, flushed and fucked out, looking all kinds of euphoric.

“That...that was good,” Oikawa breathes, “should we shower off?” His eyes roll up to the body soap and luffa.

Iwaizumi glances at them, and shakes his head, chest still slightly heaving from coming. He reaches over for the handle and switches the water off, reaching down for Oikawa’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “I’m not done with you,” he says, giving Oikawa the most alluring bedroom eyes he’s ever seen.

Iwaizumi lets Oikawa down, one leg descending shakily to the slippery shower floor, the other joining it and legs already buckling. He giggles in embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck and meeting those pretty green eyes before him. Wow. Okay, holy fuck.

Iwaizumi drags Oikawa out of the shower by the hand, moving quickly down the hallway towards the bedroom. Oikawa half wonders if he’s alright with all of this water dripping onto his floor on the way, but clearly Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to mind, by the way he’s impatiently hurrying to his bed. He pushes Oikawa towards the mattress and pushes the door shut in one swift movement, knowing Oikawa’s legs are still too weak to catch himself properly.

Oikawa gasps, laughing delightedly into Iwaizumi’s hurried kiss as he lies them both back on the mattress, dripping wet and reenergized.

Iwaizumi stops mid  make out and pulls up enough to look down at Oikawa, eyes full of intention and arms flexed on either side of Oikawa’s head. “Baby, sit on my face.”

Some kind of inner switch flips on in Oikawa, despite his already overly sensitive body, and suddenly he can feel his cock hardening and chest trembling with desire. “Oh my god,” he gasps, nodding eagerly, “fuck yes,  _ yes _ , right now.”

He settles himself to hover upon Iwaizumi’s face, spreading his legs and yelps when his hips are pulled down aggressively.

Iwaizumi grips hard at Oikawa’s ass, dragging his tongue in a playful, wet stripe across his hole, dark pink and twitching, smiling against the warm skin when he hears Oikawa whimper above him, reaching for the headboard to stabilize himself. “I-Iwa-chan…!” Oikawa whines, rolling his hips downward against Iwaizumi’s mouth when he feels his tongue, hot and slow, press itself flat between his own fingers.

Oikawa’s hips shake and quiver, hypersensitivity wracking his bones. He feels the man beneath him smirk, breath hot against his hole all while his tongue teases Oikawa, flicking quickly inside and on the  outer rim of his freshly fucked hole.

Iwaizumi’s technique is loud and unabashed, only causing Oikawa to fall further into pleasure with every lewd sound Iwaizumi makes beneath him. How he landed such a gem, in one of the strangest scenarios tonight is beyond him, but he could care less right now, the only thing on his mind is how good he feels.

“You taste,” a lick, “so good.” Another lick, and Oikawa’s clenching the headboard again, never taking his milky eyes off of Iwaizumi. All of this was so overwhelming to him, so good, so sexy.

“You’re so good to ah— me…” He half moans, half giggles out, his gaping mouth curling into a smile, and if that isn’t the cutest fucking thing Hajime has ever heard in his life he would be lying. “Ahn,  _ God _ —”

The neighbors definitely know "Iwa-chan" is "so good" at something, he's got  Oikawa quivering from head to toe. What  _ is _ he so good at? Video games? "Wrestling"?

Iwaizumi takes it a step further, all hesitance gone as he works a finger in with his tongue, coating it in precome and spit. He’s gentle enough until he hits that one spot that brings tears to Oikawa’s eyes, making them bleary and unfocused. His cute giggling  turned into desperate keening. “ _ Iwa-chan _ ! Fuck, w-wait—!”

It happens faster this time, and Oikawa comes undone above Iwaizumi, twitching and shaking, his moans almost pleading with his body being thrust into a new kind of euphoric state. Iwaizumi massages at his inner thighs and kneads his ass, groaning greedily against Oikawa’s hole as he clenches.

Iwaizumi finally pulls away after he feels he’s given Oikawa enough to reduce him to a puddle of tears and hypersensitive nerves. He draws his tongue across his bottom lip and presses a kiss to Oikawa’s inner thigh and gazes up at him with lust filling his eyes. “Amazing.” he sighs, thumb drawing small circles into Oikawa’s hip again. He’s starting to see those kiss and grip marks take form. Good.

Oikawa gives himself a moment to think straight, and when he finally gathers up enough energy to have a decent thought, he tilts his head down to look at Iwaizumi. “I want you,” he breathes, using the last bit of energy in his legs to push his weight off of Iwaizumi. “In my mouth.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t get a chance to say anything, feeling the bed shift and Oikawa whip around quickly, one hand placing itself flat against his thigh and the other wrapping a hand about his cock. “Ah, Oikawa—!” he gasps, feeling a warm mouth surround itself over his shaft, making quick work of melting Iwaizumi into his mattress.

With skin still slick from shower water, sweat, and come, Oikawa finds it rather easy to time his hand with his mouth, creating a rhythm that’s both loud and toe-curling and makes Iwaizumi’s hips twitch.

Oikawa pulls back and gasps when he feels Iwaizumi’s hands move along his thighs, and while he doesn’t think he can handle any more stimulation, he’s also somewhat hoping Iwaizumi will get his mouth and hands all over him again.

And he gets his secret desire when he feels a hand palm his cock back to life, mouth sucking at his hole once more.

Oikawa steps it up a notch, knowing he can’t leave Iwaizumi any less satisfied than himself, and buries blunt nails into Iwaizumi’s hip as he works his cock into his throat, forcing down his gag reflex.

“ _ Oikawa _ —!” Iwaizumi presses thumbs into the back of Oikawa’s thighs to keep from bucking into him too harshly.  He almost can't focus on Oikawa's ass like this, with his cock hidden in Oikawa’s throat and twitching, feeling a warm tongue lap at the base.

Iwaizumi can’t say that he’ll last long, not with how amazing Oikawa’s throat feels around him. He can’t remember the last time he had a blow job this amazing. He can’t remember the last time he even had sex this satisfying. He also wonders just how many cocks this guy has had in his mouth if he’s this skilled with one and oh god, that  _ tongue _ .

They both have the same thought run through them; It’s like they found their match by accident.

Iwaizumi comes first this time, hips bucking and head tossing back against the pillow with Oikawa’s name lost on his lips, and the sensation of him quivering beneath Oikawa brings the brunet to the edge himself. It’s almost painful, having come three times in one night, but the pleasure that comes with it makes this whole adventure worth it.

At some point, Oikawa makes his way back to lying on his back beside Iwaizumi. He snuggles up against him, resting his head on his arm and looking up at the ceiling.

It feels like forever before either of them have anything to say, or the energy to say it.

After a long stretch of silence, Oikawa turns his head and looks at Iwaizumi, lopsided and fatigued smile on his lips. "Can I say I’m glad I accidentally broke in here?"

Iwaizumi turns to face him, holding a moment before he smiles in return, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “So much better than an axe murderer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He could have been taking a shit instead of showering and this fic could have gone a completely other way
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Elyse's Twitter](http://twitter.com/LEVKAWA)  
> [Remmi's Twitter](http://twitter.com/tendousatori)


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi laughs, "If you’re sent from the Lord, I’m about to commit some serious sin. He’d better forgive me."
> 
> Oikawa snorts and bites gently at Iwaizumi’s lip, "I'll convince him if you make it worth fighting for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since part two was in high demand, we decided to go ahead and give you guys part 2!
> 
> Have fun :3c

Oikawa shifts slowly out of sleep, nuzzling into the pillow against his cheek before he cracks an eye open and takes a look around the room. A chill runs down his spine as he wriggles his shoulders loose from the covers, pulling fingers through his hair and out of his face. 

He can immediately recall the events of the previous night, the vivid memory of the man sleeping next to him on top of him, warm and comforting, flooding his mind as if he had just opened flood gates. It was still so surreal to him that he had just walked in on someone, and happened to end up with his dick in his ass within the first half hour of meeting him. 

Oikawa slyly pushes the comforter up with a good portion of his arm, eyes running down the contours of Iwaizumi’s back to the base of his spine, to the curve of his bare ass. He smirks at the sight, biting down on his lip because  _ last night, that was all mine.  _

He runs his fingers along the warm, tawny skin, not enough to rouse Iwaizumi out of sleep, but definitely enough to fully admire what forces in the world gave him someone this fucking good looking. 

It crosses Oikawa’s mind right then; should he stay? Or should he slowly slink out of bed and down the hallway, snagging his clothes on the way?

Before he gets the chance to make any kind of decision, Iwaizumi sucks in a deep breath and shifts, slowly rolling his eyes open and looking right at Oikawa, vision still blurry and groggy. His eyes break contact to look down at the hand currently placed on the lower part of his back.

Oikawa’s hand freezes in place, not thinking to move it because there’s no way he would pass up copping a feel on this beauty. His cheeks flush red when Iwaizumi’s mouth curves into a smirk, his voice thick with sleep when he mumbles, “Enjoying yourself?”

_ Fuck, he’s so cute. _

"Too much," Oikawa snickers, and Iwaizumi props himself up on an elbow, muscles moving beautifully as he does. 

But when Oikawa tilts back and the sunlight through the window hits his face, Iwaizumi holds still and admires just how beautiful Oikawa is right in this moment.  _ Oh son of a bitch,  _ he thinks when he hears Oikawa’s sleep riddled chuckle. He’s gorgeous, even if his hair is all matted and sticking up everywhere. 

Iwaizumi reaches and touches a strand of hair. "I love your new look."

Oikawa laughs shyly and sinks back to the bed, sliding himself snug against Iwaizumi and revelling in the warmth rolling off of him. "Think so? It's for special occasions."

"Special? Like what?”

"Like..." Oikawa’s eyes travel down the expanse of Iwaizumi’s chest, fingers following, "a really hot night, with a really hot guy?"

"Mmmmm... what about a really hot morning too? I think it’s about 25 degrees or so..." Iwaizumi jokes, watching Oikawa’s fingers move along his body, a fire igniting beneath the skin and waiting to spread.

Oikawa chuckles and traces his fingers lightly across Iwaizumi's skin, mouth slanting against his jaw just right. "Yeah, hot mornings too..." Oikawa is at his happy trail right now, stroking gently.

"You know, Oikawa, you’re great shower company." Iwaizumi says after a beat, swallowing desire into delay because he’s actually enjoying the flirtatious banter.

"Aren't we both lucky I stumbled in here then?" Oikawa sighs against Iwaizumi's neck, momentarily thanking the gods for this morning.

Oikawa’s fingers haven’t moved for quite some time, Iwaizumi notices, hinting that Oikawa might be on the same page. "I guess luck was on my side last night. Fuck, c'mere," Iwaizumi rolls onto his back and gestures to his lap.

Oikawa moves the sheet enough to slide into Iwaizumi's lap with eyes heavy lidded, remnants of sleep and building lust that lock onto Iwaizumi as he settles against him.

Iwaizumi sits up just a bit, the light smell of sweat and last night’s shower filling Oikawa’s nose as Iwaizumi holds him, mouthing at his chin and fingers kneading and exploring across his body.

Iwaizumi feels warm to touch, and Oikawa runs hands almost everywhere he can to soak up his morning glow.

"You taste so good," Iwaizumi sighs heavenly against Oikawa’s jawline.

Oikawa leans back a bit, hovers just far enough to keep their lips apart. "Is that...what you want? to taste, I mean," he adds bashfully, color filling his cheeks biting down on his lip.

Iwaizumi is staring at Oikawa’s pretty lips, soft and pink and begging to be ravaged, "Let me have your lips, sexy." he leans in, pressing a soft kiss against Oikawa’s mouth.

Oikawa eagerly kisses him back, slanting lips together just right and leaning forward, hands cupping Iwaizumi’s jaw for more force and control, the fire beneath their skin rushing to their lips and deepening, pulling them closer together.

Oikawa adds tongue and Iwaizumi is fucking lost already, sliding his tongue into his mouth too. He grips him tighter, hunger growing rapidly, coursing through him and being transmitted through the ferocity of his lips on Oikawa’s. 

Oikawa shifts in his lap and smirks into the kiss, pulling away with a breathy, "Good morning." He finally says it, though it’s meant for Iwaizumi’s excitement pressed between them more so than the fact that they had just woken up. 

"Mmm, shut up mister morning wood." Iwaizumi pokes fun in return, also noticing Oikawa’s length pressed hard against his stomach. Oikawa makes an adorable pout, and Iwaizumi presses another gentle kiss to his lips.

A gasp jumps out f Oikawa’s throat involuntarily as Iwaizumi’s hands clutch at the junction of his hips and thighs and rolls them together, before settling back onto the bed slowly, sealing their lips again and pressing the kiss harder, more desperate.

"Someone is eager." Oikawa mumbles, and Iwaizumi just nods honestly, far beyond playing coy. 

"Yeah, for you.”

"I’m flattered," Oikawa smiles, 

"Yeah, and apparently so is your dick.” Iwaizumi’s eyes gesture down to the way Oikawa’s cock jumps in excitement every so often.

"So vulgar, Iwa-chan." Oikawa teases. He's still sort of weak from last night, Iwaizumi notices the exhaustion riddled in his bones.

"Baby… Hold on..." he wraps an arm around Oikawa’s waist and flips them over in one fluid motion, a little smug when a small "whoa" jumps out of Oikawa. 

Oikawa watches Iwaizumi’s muscles flex and loses his train of thought as his head hits the pillow in a soft landing.

His hair is fluffy and flips everywhere when he’s pressed down, jutting out in all kinds of directions and feathery. Iwaizumi looms over him with his jaw dropped in fascination. “So gorgeous… Oh my god.” he mumbles, “You’re kind of...Perfect.”

Oikawa blushes from his ears to his chest as Iwaizumi presses kisses everywhere, soft mewls rolling off his lips at the touch.

"Morning to you too, by the way," Iwaizumi nips at Oikawa’s neck, the husky sleep still thick in Iwaizumi’s voice making Oikawa groan softly, head thrown back to give more room to leave another flurry of kisses.

"Are you sure you weren’t an angel sent from heaven and just happened to land in my apartment?" 

"I'm starting to question that myself," Oikawa pouts, "better take care of me then, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi laughs, "If you’re sent from the Lord, I’m about to commit some serious sin. He’d better forgive me."

Oikawa snorts and bites gently at Iwaizumi’s lip, "I'll convince him if you make it worth fighting for.”

Iwaizumi starts with mouthing hot, open mouthed kisses down Oikawa’s body, the latter combing fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair as he travels lower and further south. “Going somewhere?”

Iwaizumi pauses his descent and looks up, eyes intense and determined, the emerald flickering with desire and pooling Oikawa’s arousal at the base of his shaft. 

"I said I wanted to taste you,” Iwaizumi hums, “So relax and let me do the work."

"A blowjob? On the first date? My-my, Iwa-chan," Oikawa clucks his tongue with forced confidence, although he can’t deny how badly he wants Iwaizumi’s mouth on and around his cock as fast as possible.

"First date? Is that what this is? You must really like me," Iwaizumi smiles, nipping at the skin just shy of Oikawa's navel. He stops again for a moment and peeks up once more, smile even wider and filled with promise. "Let me give you a reason to have a second one, then."  
The brunet shudders, speechless. 

Of course, Oikawa is well-kept and for the most part, hairless in his lower regions. Iwaizumi nibbles at the small hairs growing at his happy trail, for he finds them cute. Oikawa just finds them ticklish. 

"That tickles," Oikawa snickers, but the laughter dies with a soft moan as Iwaizumi’s tongue paths across the skin, spiking his nerves in ways Oikawa didn’t know were possible. It's hot and languid and it makes Oikawa’s toes curl as the heat further builds low in his stomach and floods beneath skin.

"So sensitive the morning after, mm?" Iwaizumi cocks a brow, kissing the inside of Oikawa’s thighs now, making sure they’re hot and wet and everything Oikawa could want.

"Mhm," Oikawa nods in a numbed reply, shivering with each hot breath against his skin. "Be nice, it's your fault I'm like this!" he whines. 

Hajime bites down and licks over the marks tenderly. "I told you I'd take care of you," he mutters hungrily, running blunt nails along Oikawa's skin.

"Mmh, come on, it’s literally staring at you." Oikawa huffs, reaching for his swollen cock in impatience, but Iwaizumi swats his hand away.

He laces his fingers through Oikawa’s and guides his hands into his hair to keep them steady, mouthing around his dick but never quite taking it in. Not until Oikawa's hips twitch with impatience and he lets out a long, pretty whine does Iwaizumi give in, dragging a hot, wet stripe from base to tip and waiting for a reaction. Oikawa sighs out a long "yes" as fingers tighten on Iwaizumi’s hair.

That tongue was warm on his hardness, tracing all the way back up to the tip so Iwaizumi can suck at the head, tongue dancing against the slit and around, pushing the button of sensitivity to the edge.

Oikawa keens, begging for something more but only receiving Iwaizumi’s tongue flattening against the head and back down again, and Oikawa swears he's so glad last night happened, despite this torturously slow pleasure this morning.

"Ahn, take it," Oikawa mutters in demand, under his breath. His request is answered when Iwaizumi takes him to the back of his throat. Oikawa learns pretty quickly that Iwaizumi has no gag reflex, feeling his head brush the back of his throat slow and steady.

" _ Fuck _ ," he hisses, hips flexing and struggling not to thrust upwards. he tightens his grip in Iwaizumi’s hair instead–which he finds that Iwaizumi happens to like that sort of thing.

"Fuck, fuck! Agh... Your mouth is so  _ good _ ..." Iwaizumi pulls off for a second, kissing the head and watching it twitch.

"Still as loud as I remember you last night."

Oikawa smiles down at him lazily, biting his lip between his teeth and Iwaizumi feels his own cock jump, seeing Oikawa almost look drunk on pleasure, pleasure that he gave him, pleasure that he’s controlling. They’re both enjoying this.

"I’m only as loud as you are good y’know."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Iwaizumi kisses his thigh and bites down. He knows leaving all of these kinds of marks could be territorial, but then again, he has no plans of letting OIkawa walk out of here without knowing who gave him two mind blowing rounds of something good, so good he nearly forgets how to breathe. Plus, he doesn’t exactly want anyone else to try to do the same to Oikawa, not after what he’s had with him.

Oikawa doesn’t mind it though, all of these marks, proof of good fucking with intensity and feeling. And if that makes him fucked up or kinky, then so be it, because the man he’s with right now makes it all worth it. 

Iwaizumi returns his mouth over the shaft and sucks, tongue dancing about from base to head, and Oikawa begins to feel orgasm peak at the base of his cock, warm and tingly.

"How are you so good with your–ah, mouth...?" He laughs between slight moans as Iwaizumi sucks, noises soft, his eyes fluttered shut.

Iwaizumi just answers him by giving him more of what he wants, head rolling, tongue whirling, riling Tooru further up to a tipping point.

"Mmh…!" He can’t do anything but whine as he feels his bones turn to jelly and Iwaizumi take him to the back of his throat again.

Oikawa tells Iwaizumi about getting closer–because the kind thing to do is let someone know when you’re about to come on their face–and as he feels himself about to roll off the edge of orgasm, and Iwaizumi pulls off, hand squelching Oikawa’s orgasm and kissing back up along his skin, his thumbs kneading slow circles against his hips and smirking when he hears Oikawa mumble something about him "being evil".

"Thought I was gonna let you come just yet? The fun has just started, though." Iwaizumi kisses back up to Oikawa’s lips, hovering again,

"I figured it wouldn't be that easy... I thought you were actually going to be nice. Silly me..." Oikawa purrs, tilting his head up to meet Iwaizumi’s waiting mouth.

Iwaizumi presses another kiss to Oikawa’s lips, taking his cock into his hand and stroking slowly, too slow to get him anywhere but just enough to keep him on edge. 

"What do you want me to do with you, cutie?" 

Oikawa still feels pretty boneless from the previous night, but Iwaizumi’s fingers trailing along his thigh make him a little eager to ride them towards his sweet spot once more. So he grabs the free hand and brings those fingers to his lips and draws them between his teeth, tongue running between them and working them sheen with spit.

"You want my fingers inside you huh?" Iwaizumi laughs, knowing that he hit the jackpot with Oikawa.

Iwaizumi presses down against the flat of Oikawa's tongue and watches him groan around them.

He swipes his thumb along the head of Oikawa’s cock before he starts to kiss a path along Oikawa’s neck, removing the fingers when they’re nice and slick.

Iwaizumi pauses, shifting his weight off of Oikawa, pressing a kiss and mouthing, "Wait, babe, it was cute but I don’t want to force it. Be right back." 

Oikawa whines as the heat leaves him, but he smirks watching Iwaizumi’s toned ass disappear through the doorway. He comes back quickly, sliding over Oikawa and kissing him again.

"Damn, that tile was cold." he shivers. Oikawa notices the bottle in his palm, and decides right there that he wants something a little bit more. He’s not going to let Iwaizumi control this morning entirely, and he has plans to have an earth shattering orgasm before this is all over.

"Let me warm you up." He presses a daintier finger to Iwa-chans chest, pushing him onto his back nearly hypnotically, and kissing the beautiful abs beneath him. "I should give back, shouldn't I?"

"You're so generous." Iwaizumi hums, nibbling down on Oikawa's bottom lip, gasping when Oikawa slides their cocks together in his hand.

"I’ve been told." The fluffy brunet beams. "You’re so big in my hand, wow." And he raises his eyebrows, having forgotten just how thick Iwaizumi was until he grasped both of their cocks into one hand, just fitting around both of them. Damn.

Hajime can’t help the red that had flushed across his tan cheeks, but he’s smiling, nimble fingers kneading Oikawa’s pert ass while Oikawa moves his hips and his hand in small, languid increments.

"You like fucking your hand like that with my cock right next to yours?" Iwaizumi coos. "Thats so dirty, Oikawa."

Oikawa hisses at the contact and nods, wetting his lower lip and tugging it between his teeth, bed hair everywhere and muscles flexing, and Iwaizumi takes the opportunity to coat his fingers slick when Oikawa's eyes roll shut.

"So good." he kissed the junction of Oikawa’s jawline and neck.

Brown eyes snap open when a warm finger circles his hole. "Ah! Iwa-chan," he gasps as Iwaizumi slants their mouths together, working a finger in and gliding his tongue across Oikawa’s bottom lip. "God your lips are just..." He sighs, his fixation on them obvious and probably permanent.

Oikawa doesn’t reply, he just presses a wet kiss to Iwaizumi’s mouth, eyes fluttering shut and Iwaizumi watching him, soaking in long lashes and scarlet cheeks, mouth dropped open with labored breathing.

Iwaizumi slowly works him open, timing it with Oikawa's movements, searching for that sweet spot just like the night before.

There’s a strangled sound that leaves Tooru’s lips as Iwaizumi has both of his fingers inside of his tight, sensitive walls . "Oh– _ fuck– _ " he whimpers, hits twitching .

"Like that?" Iwaizumi grinds over that sweet spot, working it almost aggressively with nimble fingers.

"Yeah..!" Oikawa nods, and Iwaizumi hears it in his voice, that closing in on Oikawa’s orgasm, the point where he’s lost in everything else but focused on the pleasure building deep in his core. Iwaizumi drinks in that raw desire and pulls his fingers back.

"Iwa… Iwa-chan," Oikawa growls against his ear, "you're so mean.." And a laugh leaves Iwaizumi, his partner slumping forward with labored breathing.

"Am i not giving you what you want?" he teases, a grunt following when Oikawa squeezes at the base of his cock.

"Please, Iwa-chan, I want you," he whines, and the way it sounds in his voice--all breathy and pleading--makes Iwaizumi’s spine tingle and throat catch.

"Tell me what you want." He eggs him on.

Hips shifting forwards and grinding down against Iwa's shaft, the taller man’s eyes were heavy and his lips swollen. "Fuck me," he whispers against warm, tanned skin. "I need you, just like this." Oikawa feels his partner’s hardness slide against his inner thigh, and it jumps. A definite indication that Iwaizumi wants this just as much as he does. 

"Take me, make me yours, I don’t care, just fuck me Iwaizumi." Oikawa ditches the nickname which is clear sign that he’s done with the foreplay, he’s ready for the real thing, and if he doesn’t get it, Iwaizumi is in trouble.

"You wanna ride me?" Iwaizumi asks between their hungry kisses, "I'll be gentle this morning either way," he smirks, tapping Oikawa’s nose playfully. He’s gentleman enough to know that Oikawa probably can’t handle another round of harsh fucking, especially with him already being as limp as he is.

"Please," he breathes out, straddling Iwaizumi more comfortably now, making sure to grind on his hardness and divulge his full intention through the wriggling of his hips.

Oikawa silences himself with the help of Iwaizumi’s mouth, guiding his now slicked up cock towards his entrance and moving down, feeling the pressure of being filled immediately shoot something through his spine and to the back of his head.

"You okay?" Iwaizumi pushes his hair from his forehead. "Yeah, just... gimme a second. Size.." he sighs, and Iwaizumi chuckles softly, taking pride in that comment. 

"Ahn–" The beauty whimpers as Iwaizumi slides in all the way, his sensitive walls twitching around the thick girth that was now inside of him, penetrating him. 

"Easy..." The buffer of the two hushes softly, and once oikawa is seated, he takes a few moments to adjust before moving, hands flat on Iwa's stomach. Fingertips latch into Oikawa’s thighs, as he watches him move, muscles flexing, dick slick against him and jaw open in pleasure, still taking in Iwaizumi’s size and adjusting to it.

"How does it feel to get fucked after last night baby?" He breathes against Oikawa’s neck, kissing, nipping. 

"So good, aahn–!" Oikawa shivers, feeling Iwaizumi's cock twitch inside him, the slide feeling perfect, fuck it all feels perfect and neither of them would trade this moment for anything else right now. The luck of stumbling into some stranger’s apartment and earning two rounds of glorious sex for it are at impossible odds, and somehow Oikawa won out.

Iwaizumi silences him with a kiss, bucking upwards into him torturously slow, the vibrations of Oikawa’s muted moans against his mouth spilling fire against his lips.

The movements are slow and the burn drags out but it lets each of them soak in just what they had last night, covered in sunlight and just the sight alone heightens sensitivity in the both of them, earning small noises and ragged breaths of pure bliss.

"Ah, Iwaizumi!" Oikawa reaches for his hardness again, pumping himself in time with their movements.

"You look so good baby, just like that, don't stop," Iwaizumi meets his slow movements, biting his lip at the damn near sparking sight of Oikawa-- eyes shut partly in bliss and partly with the feeling of over-stimulation–taking it all in because that’s all because of  _ him _ . He rakes blunt nails along Oikawa's skin as his orgasm builds faster and tighter at the base of his shaft.

Oikawa sits up, arching his back and moaning again, riding the girth inside of him until his toes tingle. 

"Ah, Oikawa,–"

"Don't you dare stop, I can’t take it anymore–I need to–" Oikawa gasps dangerously. If Iwaizumi stops now, he might just kill him.

Iwaizumi just rolls his hips with a soft, "Not a chance." and moves with Oikawa, the pressure building. It threatens to burst, Iwaizumi feeling a pulse in his cock and his hips stutter, falling out of rhythm.

"Fuck," he hisses, clenching his jaw. The brunet catches the sudden sharp angle of his jawline latches his lips onto it, needing to leave a mark to claim that this is all his right now.

"Right there, oh fuck, right there—" Oikawa sobs loudly, the feeling of the head of his partner’s cock ramming into him over and over again. 

Hips finally stuttering and dropping is what takes them both over the edge, loud, pulsing, white hot and sharp climaxes greeting them powerfully.

Oikawa slows to a stop to catch his breath, feeling Iwaizumi throb beneath him, and he shivers, still riding out orgasm as long as he can, entire body quivering and twitching, hands losing their grip on Iwaizumi, barely holding on. 

Iwaizumi follows shortly after, coming inside of him, gripping his ass cheeks as he fills him up to the brim, moaning into a spot on Oikawa’s shoulder as his hips erratically jerk and push away from the bed.

"Good morning," Oikawa repeats after a long stretch of silence while stealing another kiss from Iwaizumi, the smile across his face glowing. He looks down to their laps and sees how messy they are, slick with come and sweat and lube. 

"Y’know, maybe we should–"

"Shower? You read my mind.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they actually went on a date after this we swear
> 
> [Elyse's Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/LEVKAWA)   
>  [Remmi's Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tendousatori)


End file.
